This invention relates to a device for releasably holding an object and is particularly concerned with a holder for releasably holding a heart valve. The invention also relates to a container assembly for packaging a heart valve and holder member.
Various types of heart valve prostheses are known in the art. One example of a heart valve prosthesis is the pivoted discoid heart valve disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,629. To facilitate the implantation of this type of prosthesis, instruments which releasably hold the valve also have been proposed in the art.
One such instrument is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,013. This instrument comprises a shank, a plurality of jaws having outwardly directed hooks at their distal ends and being pivotally movable about the shank. The instrument also includes a slidable suture retaining device mounted on the shank.
A disposable collet for holding a pivoting disc heart valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,828,787 and 3,860,005. Said collet has an enlarged head and an elongated flexible band integral therewith. The band is adapted to be positioned over the side arms and disc of the valve to cover the side arms and disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,535 discloses a valve insertion unit for holding a heart valve to be inserted within the body. The unit includes an expansible retaining ring, receiving means and spreading means for positioning and holding the heart valve.
Devices are also known for retaining artificial heart valves during storage and examples of such holders are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,182,446 and 4,211,325. A surgical method of using a sterile packaged prosthesis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,816.
Copending patent application Ser. No. 468,561, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,453, describes and claims a disposable, single-piece holder having arms that are prepositioned on the valve body.